Regalo de Navidad
by marianaPotterWeasley
Summary: Lo que pensó Molly Weasley cuando le dio un regalo de navidad al mejor amigo de su hijo. Viñeta.


_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

… _Las cosas han ido bien por aquí, mamá. No hay mucho que contar. Y no te preocupes, me puedo quedar aquí por navidad. Tal vez sea mejor, así le hago compañía a Harry. No quiere volver a donde sus tíos por vacaciones. Me ha contado unas cuentas cosas sobre ellos, pero creo que aún me oculta otras. Con lo poco que me ha contado, ya sé que con horribles. ¡Ni siquiera le dan un regalo de navidad decente! Harry dice que no cree que vaya a recibir ningún regalo de navidad, lo cual es deprimente. En fin,_

 _Besos, Ron._

Molly Weasley leía la carta que le había enviado su hijo a principio de Diciembre. Había estado esperando aquella carta con ansiedad, ya que la última vez que le había escrito le había pedido a su hijo el favor de que se quedara en Hogwarts por navidad, ya que ella, Arthur y Ginny iban a viajar a Rumania para visitar a Charlie. Había estado preocupada porque creía que la noticia no iba a ser de agrado de Ron, pero ahora estaba preocupada por otro motivo.

Ella había visto al famoso Harry Potter solo una vez en su vida, y fue cuando él chico le pidió indicaciones de como entrar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Si los gemelos no le hubieran dicho que ese chico era Harry Potter, ni siquiera hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Parecía tan indefenso y pequeño con esa ropa que le quedaba gigante y dando vueltas completamente solo en un lugar tan grande como King Cross. Aún le resultaba difícil imaginar a aquel pobre niño como el que diez años atrás había destruido a Quien-Tu-Sabes.

Un rápido vistazo le podía decir fácilmente que el niño no había tenido la mejor de las infancias, eso era obvio. Pero no se había imaginado que fuera tan mala como para desear quedarse en Hogwarts en vez de ir a casa por navidad. ¡Y no esperar ningún regalo de navidad! Eso era, como había dicho su hijo, deprimente.

Entonces la Señora Weasley se decidió que ella le iba a dar a Harry Potter un regalo de navidad. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico cuando una mujer prácticamente extraña le enviara un regalo de navidad, pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir si no hiciera algo por aquel amable niño.

Normalmente ella tejía los sweaters a lo largo del año, para poder tener diciembre libre. Pero muy poco le importó ponerse manos a la obra en aquel sweater. Le puso todo el amor y dedicación que le ponía a los de la familia. Incluso más, sabiendo que iba dedicado a una persona que probablemente no sabía mucho sobre esas dos cosas. Lo hizo verde porque recordaba vagamente haber visto bajo esa enmarañada mata de pelo y tras aquellos gruesos lentes un par de ojos verde esmeralda que fácilmente le podían quitar la respiración a cualquiera. No eran ojos que se olvidaran tan fácilmente.

Su esposo la miraba curioso cuando ella se quedaba hasta tarde por las noches para terminar aquel sweater. Nunca le preguntó para quien era, pero supuso que era algo importante como para quedarse hasta las dos de la madrugada haciéndolo. No podía hacerlo durante el día, porque estaban toda la mañana y tarde conociendo Rumania y pasando tiempo con su hijo.

Finalmente lo terminó una semana antes de navidad. Miró orgullosa su trabajo, pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar Harry cuando lo viera y esperando poder alegrar aunque sea un poco la navidad del chico.

La mañana antes de navidad se dedicó a hacer los pasteles que siempre les daba a sus hijos junto con el sweater. A todos les hacía un sabor diferente, porque se sentía un poco culpable de no poder darles siempre a sus hijos algo que no fuera un sweater, y sentía que de esa manera era un poco más especial. No fue sino hasta que empezó a acomodar los ingredientes para hacer una tarta de chocolate que acompañara el regalo de Harry que tuvo una brillante idea.

Ella había visto como los ojos de su hija se iluminaban cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Harry Potter. Le parecía increíblemente tierno ver a su hija en su primer amor, y recordaba nostálgicamente cuando ella tenía la misma edad y estaba "enamorada" de un vecino. Pero algo, llamémoslo instinto maternal, le decía que era muy probable que su hija tuviera un final feliz con el Niño que Vivió.

Ginny al principio puso mala cara cuando su madre le sugirió que hiciera ella misma un pastel. La cocina no era lo suyo. Pero cuando supo para quien era aquel pastel, su rostro de transformó inmediatamente. Ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía, la chica se demoró bastante, pero parecía decidida a que aquel fuera el pastel perfecto. Toda aquella dedicación tuvo sus buenos resultados, porque aquel fue probablemente el mejor de todos los pasteles que habían hecho.

Esa misma noche, madre e hija se reunieron para envolver todos los regalos, los cuales eran demasiados teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de familiares que tenían los Weasley. Molly no pudo evitar notar que su hija se esmeró aún más en el regalo de Harry.

Ambas fueron hasta la oficina de correos del pueblo en el cual vivía Charlie cargadas con un montón de regalos. Gastaron una buena cantidad de dinero por todas las lechuzas que necesitaron. Molly se quedó observando aquellas cinco lechuzas (una porcada uno de sus hijos y Harry) que volaban en una misma dirección, rogando a Merlín que aquel chico con las gafas rotas y la ropa dos veces su tamaño tuviera una buena navidad.

 **¡Hola! Andaba tranquilamente por Tumblr cuando me encontré con un post que se preguntaba qué pensó Molly Weasley cuando le envió el regalo a Harry. Rápidamente esta pequeña historia se formó en mi cabeza y me pregunté "¿Por qué no?". Perdónenme por el título tan poco original. Nunca he sido buena con los títulos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que un comentario me alegra el día.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
